Summer Kisses And Punishments
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are caught sneaking one night and, as expected, are punished. But only because the hot weather is making them both paranoid, according to Percy. Read to find out what happens when they are punished for it all . . . again. Percabeth oneshot! Enjoy!


**So, I'm feeling very Percabeth-y lately! And Voila! A Percabeth Oneshot!**

 **Without any further delays, Read-It-On!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series as well as the Heroes of Olympus series. I do not.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a normal summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as it could have been, considering that it was full of demigods, some of whom were so mischievous (* _cough* Travis and Connor *cough*_ ) that you practically had to stay on guard, even if there weren't any monsters to worry about at times.

However, even under the blazing sun, two demigods weren't feeling as sluggish as compared to the others (though only because Chiron the centaur had given them a punishment for sneaking out to his cabin past curfew the previous night).

Their swords clanged and as sparks flew due to the friction, Percy Jackson feinted an attack on his sword-fighting partner's legs (who was also his girlfriend of three years) only to get a blowing reply as Annabeth Chase's drakon-bone sword barely grazed his calf, though it was enough to slash through his jeans and skin.

"You can do better, Seawee – Whoa!" Annabeth sidestepped just in time as Percy lunged forward, aiming for the hilt of her sword.

"I'm just warming up, Wise Girl," Percy mocked and smartly circle-parried the disengage attack, "It's _you_ who can do better."

Annabeth scowled: curse Apollo, but the sun was really being very annoying that day. And then Percy _had_ to talk stupidly to make it worse.

"Shut up," the blonde growled at the smirking boy in front of her.

Percy snickered. He really was having too much fun to shut up.

"I think I'll pass," he winked at her only to get sword-butted in the chest.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing at the cut on his calf and made a time-out gesture with his hands, "Trying to kill me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth huffed, trying to catch her breath as they made their way to their water bottles they had placed previously on the bleachers in the arena.

"My luck isn't that good, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled. He ran his hand through his hair.

"If you haven't noticed, neither is mine, Wise Babe," Percy replied and frowned almost instantly.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and gulped down half of the water.

"Yeah, I didn't like it too," Percy shrugged, "This one was a fail."

He couldn't have been sure but he thought Annabeth mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like, "Like you."

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked over and sat on one of the chairs near the bleachers. Soon, Percy too walked over with his water bottle still in his hands. His orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was soaking wet with sweat, much like mine. I gazed into his sea-green jewels for eyes and nearly lost myself into their captivating abyss. His lips were pouty, like they were begging to be kissed soon . . .

I might have been staring at him for a while and Percy might have noticed because he sniggered and said, "I knew you find me . . . enthralling."

Despite the all over hot weather, I could feel the heat rushing towards my ears: I can never understand how he is the only one who can make me blush.

"Holy Athena, I did not think you knew such words," I replied but couldn't stop myself from thinking, _'Though I_ do _find you enthralling.'_

 _'Come on, Annabeth Chase,'_ I again heard a voice, other than mine, in my head, _'It's a nice chance.'_

"For what, by the way?" I asked back, not noticing that I had thought out loud.

"For you know . . . my awesome looks," Percy replied, thinking the question was for him, for which I was glad.

I finally got hold of my emotions to counter back: "Hah! As if you've got any, Seaweed Brain!"

"But whatever it is, I know you love me," he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be so sure, Percy," I smirked in response.

He made a face at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at me and inched his way a bit closer.

Slowly, my laugh subdued into tiny giggles.

"Come here, Wise Girl."

My breaths grew rapid due to the close proximity; never ever in my life would I be able figure it out how he still has that effect on me . . . I inhaled sharply as he slowly, yet suddenly, grabbed my wrist. The sun was still glaring down at the earth, reflecting over his shining Celestial Bronze sword - Riptide - into our eyes but he looked as if he wasn't bothered by that in the least.

In the silence, that had fallen upon us at the time, I could hear the distant splashing of the Long Island Sound. We both were drenched in sweat, but Percy still somehow smelled like he always did - the sea. He jerked me closer until we were only five centimeters apart. His other hand traveled upwards and started caressing my cheek.

I looked up and my grey orbs met his sea-green ones.

"Percy . . ." I whispered almost inaudibly, closing my eyes as I felt his nimble fingertips on my cheek.

* * *

 **Percy's POV  
**

Man, don't I love this girl.

As I sat in front of her holding her wrist, our bodies barely centimeters apart, I thanked the gods and goddesses yet again; it is a surprise (or miracle) that she hasn't left me with my weirdness yet.

Her luscious blonde hair which now reached till her hips (due to my persistence. Actually all I had to say was that she would look absolutely _gorgeous_ in longer hair and she had yelled at me at that time, but had let them grow), gently swayed in the light breeze which had started to blow, despite being tied in a loose bun. She slowly closed her beautiful, stormy grey eyes and I couldn't help wondering how to get her to open them again. I released her wrist, entwining her fingers with mine instead and kissed her knuckles. I smirked inwardly as her breaths grew faster and her eyes fluttered open in amazement.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh . . . Just relax, Wise Girl," I whispered in her ear and kissed it slowly.

She closed her eyes again, nodded almost inexpressibly and nuzzled her nose with mine, placing her hands on my (lean) shoulders and (admirably well-toned) chest.

"Percy . . ." she mumbled and her words hung in the air, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," I replied and let my lips meet hers.

I closed my eyes as well and let my body take the decisions on its own. She tangled her hands in my hair and a chill went down my spine, the way it always does. I deepened the kiss. Her lips were warmer than ever and fitted in mine with such ease as if they were two jigsaw-puzzle pieces joining together.

We could have gone like that forever; the key words being 'could have'. But I guess Tyche wasn't on our side.

"Ahem-ahem," someone coughed from behind us.

We sprung apart almost instantly and I silently cursed our luck.

Annabeth spun backwards so fast that I wondered how she had managed to avoid a whiplash.

"Uh oh," she mumbled and I gulped, finally realizing who the 'someone' was.

"We can explain . . ." I said, practically toppling off from the chair, ". . . Chiron."

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I brushed my hair back behind my ears: a trait I exhibit when I am nervous. Chiron stood in front of us (more like _towered_ above us) in his centaur form. I am usually very apt in assessing what is going on in the others' mind, being the daughter of Athena and all, but I had no luck with our teacher; I guess he has had practice from handling the many similar situations of the many heroes he had trained.

I stood still, figuring it was for the best but Percy . . . He was the opposite case.

"I-I s-swear . . . We weren't . . . Uh . . . It was the . . . Uh . . . h-heat of the m-moment . . . No-no-no . . . the heat of the sun making us . . . paranoid!" Percy exclaimed stuttering like the idiot he is, "Yeah! That was it! We're sure of it! Right Annabeth?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He's not an idiot, Seaweed Brain," I seethed at him, "You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You started the kiss!" I finally yelled, apparently forgetting that Chiron was still there.

"Well," Percy countered, "You went out and tangled your hands in my hair!"

I blushed: I know he still likes it.

"You . . . You deepened the kiss!" I replied, balling my fists.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Chiron beat him to it.

"I believe both of you are at fault," Chiron said, addressing us of course, "So, you are to be punished for flunking your punishment. Right?"

As much as I didn't want to, I nodded. Percy did the same.

"Very well," Chiron nodded as well, "Then a week's probation of your meetings is only appropriate."

"Come on, Chiron!" Percy exclaimed and I almost laughed, "You know Annabeth is not over the curse from those freaking arae in Tartarus!"

"What curse, Seaweed Brain?" I raised and eyebrow at him and even Chiron smiled a little.

"The one from Calypso!" Percy replied, pointing outside the window, and truly enough there were Leo and Calypso, making some machinery for Hephaestus knows what.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," I smiled at him, "It was _two years ago._ I'd not be glad to do that again but facing the arae was probably one of the easier tasks we did while in Tartarus! Trust me I'm not any happier than you for this punishment, but somewhere I know it was not . . . Uh . . . _wise_ of us to do so."

"I got _poisoned_ , Wise Girl!"

I rolled my eyes, before stating: "And you didn't die!"

"Damn."

"So it is settled then," Chiron put in, "The probation will start as soon as you both exit the Big House."

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

It was nearly one in the morning when it happened.

Everyone at the camp was peacefully asleep. Except for the harpies and the two young campers sitting daringly on the porch of the Cabin 3, attached to each other by the lips. The only sound was of the stray beasts and monsters in the forest.

And it became 'not-the-only-sound' when a clip-clop of hooves was followed by a thundering voice stating: "PERCY JACKSON! ANNABETH CHASE! YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS!"

And after that, a single word rolled across the fields of the camp: "DAMN!"

* * *

 **Ares's POV** _(Earlier the same day)_

"AAAAAWWWWW!"

And there she goes again, squealing like a little love-smitten girl. Though she might be smitten in love with me and my awesome looks, but by the looks of it, I somehow knew that I apparently wasn't the cause of her being all _girly-girl_ this time . . .

"Darling! Its _so_ romantic! Look at this!" Aphrodite exclaimed, pointing down from Olympus and towards Camp Half-Blood at two kissing demigods. More specifically, that _Perseus Jackson_ and Annabeth Chase.

Then suddenly the look on her face changed from absolute delight to complete horror.

"WHAT?!" she yelled and muttered something inaudible. Soon enough, Eros stood in front of us.

"EROS!" Aphrodite continued, "HIT CHIRON WITH ONE OF YOUR ARROWS! MAKE SURE HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH . . . WITH ANYONE BUT WHO HE LIKES! MAKE SURE ITS ON TOP OF YOUR TO-DO LIST!"

I sighed. This was going to take some time.

* * *

 **And done!  
**

 **Maybe the characters were a bit OOC.**

 **Anyways, tell me how it was in the reviews, please!**


End file.
